Townsville: Insurrection
by Exu Tranca Rede
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are doing terrible deeds and it's up to Him to stop them. A little study on the nature of evil and how it affects our lifes. [AN: I study psychology and philosophy at my local school, so I know what I am talking about.]
1. Chapter 1

_If you have men who will exclude any of God's creatures from the shelter of compassion and pity, you will have men who will deal likewise with their fellow men._  
_Saint Francis of Assisi_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night; the rain fell in torrents - except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of wind which swept up the streets (for it is in Townsville that our scene lies), rattling along the housetops, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lamps that struggled against the darkness. Meanwhile in an alley close to where our first scene happened, the RowdyRuff Boys now in their teenage years are busy raping the Talking Dog.

"Avast, ye foul ruffians! For my rectum is verily sore." - said the poor creature whilst suffering under Butch's libidinous thrusts.  
"Puppyrape! Puppyrape!" - Replied the boy.

The other miscreants just watched the terrible action and laughed and screamed displaying their pleasure, their dark hearts and their pants that felt tighter and tighter. For them it was alright. Little they knew that the lair of Him was located at that same alley.

"Ooohh Mister Quackers. I want to watch some TV but I can't due to all the noise caused by **THESE PERVERTED BOYS!!**"  
"..."  
"What? Do you have a suggestion for me?"  
"..."  
"Yes, I have one of those."  
"..."  
"Thats a lovely idea, my dear duckie. Tonight the Rowdyruff Boys **WILL PAY FOR GETTING IN MY WAY!!**"

I'll put the next chapter up later guys! Comment plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Qui cum jumento et pecore coierit, morte moriatur: pecus quoque occidite.  
---Lev 20:15

* * *

We ended our last chapter in the scene where there's a talk between Mr. Quackers and Him. We'll carry on from there.

* * *

**"...WILL PAY FOR GETTING IN MY WAY!!"**

The demon hurried to his demonic kitchen, demonicly got some demon-spawned instrument (out of our view, but we'll see later what it was!) from a drawer and grinned like a demon (the repetition of the word demon is an example of anaphora. See, you learned something new today.):

"It's time for **REVENGE!!**"

He kicked the door open violently with his feet, the sole and heel of his boot pressed the door, forcing it to yield like the skull of an ant under the hooves of the mighty perissodactyl elephant.

Thunder and lightning crossed the sky and covered everything with their eerie light. There was Him, a few feet away from the Rowdyruff boys. They had to look at the direction of the noise of the colapsing door and witnessed the devil standing there looking back at them. He raised his claw and summoned the lighting, in a clear display of his power. Nobody with half a brain would remain in that alley to find what was intended by Him. The Rowdyruff Boys aren't that smart, though.

"We have to have a nice long talk about your behaviour, boys."

"We can talk", said Brick, "while I ravish YOU!!"

The Rowdyruff boy darted towards Him, flying at full speed and...

* * *

Stay tuned for another chapter soon! 


	3. The Wages of Sin

_I'm afraid I'm being an awful nuisance.  
-- Edith Sitwell _

* * *

So Brick is flying towards Him at full speed when the demon pull the **BUTCHER KNIFE (!!!)** he got in his kitchen and shoves it it the boy's belly. The blade, penetrating the body at a low angle, pierces Brick's wolf fursuit, his skin, the _rectus abdominis_ muscle and the bowels before cutting horizontally due to the boy's momentum splitting his bladder and prostate in half before getting embedded in the pubic bone.

Brick hovers in the air for a microsecond, but that's enough for Him to pull out the knife and stab Brick in the crotch neatly severing off his genitals. 

"Ouch!!" Says Brick, who immediately collapses to the floor and starts to loudly scream in pain in a growing puddle of his own blood, tears and urine.

"OMG!!" Says Butch. 

"Fursecution!" Accuses Boomer.

"**UR NEXT!!**" Replies Him!

The boys look at each other and telepathically make a plan on how to fight Him.

Him charges at the boys, but Butch grabs the Talking dog and throws him at Him. That was an attempt to buy time because since Him is a good guy now taking care of the Talking Dog would have a higher priority that exacting vengeance on the Rowdyruff Boys. Immediately after doing that the boys fly away at full speed.

"What about Brick?" Asks Boomer.

"Don't worry." - Replies Butch - "Good guys never kill the main baddies in this show, so he'll survive."

Meanwhile back in the alley the Talking Dog is in a ballistic trajectory towards Him. So to avoid the impact Him kicks the dog in the balls.

"_Ach mein Leben!!!_" Screams the Talking Dog. [A/N This is a Wolfenstein 3D reference 

The dog desintegrates immediately. His desintegration symbolizing the failure of the Rowdyruff Boys' plan.

"WTF??!" Says Boomer, who is still looking back at the alley scene, while his brother flies far ahead of him as fast as he can. Then Him takes off and flies in Boomer's direction.

"Now it's little Boomer's fun time." Says Him while waving the butcher knife at the boy. Boomer gets even more scared and flies as fast as he can without taking his eyes off of Him. Since he isn't looking at what is ahead he doesn't see he is in a collision route with a tower. Like an airplane full of freedom fighters standing against the Ameri**KKK**an oppression he hits the tower, but lacking any flammable fuel except small amounts of methane in his bowels and brains the damage is far smaller. He destroys everything in his path like desks and walls and computers and accountants and water coolers and lawyers and other things until he leaves the building through the opposite external wall and falls to the floor hundreds of feet below him.

Him lowered the knife so it's base hovers above Boomer's tiny little pen0r. This is it- the demon strikes now.

He pulled the knife toward his crotch till he felt it stopped by skin, and without further ado, he pulled it cleanly to the bottom. He grins a bit as he heard the crunch and tear of the flesh, and felt the friction of the knife's blade against his crotch "muscle". [A/N#2 Don't claim copyright stuff because this is parody! I thought your story deserved it. After the warning in your profile and all the drama related to the story I expected something more powerful

There was blood everywhere. It was a mess and now Boomer was the newest member of the international eunuch fraternity.

Meanwhile Butch was flying to someplace far away.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
